Ciasto z rabarbarem
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Bogdan i Basia Bielik. Łatka na "Mocnych, niezwyciężonych".


_Tekst napisany na Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel, dzień 6. Łatka na "Mocnych, niezwyciężonych". Bogdan i Basia Bielik._

* * *

 **Ciasto z rabarbarem**

Do diabła z tym wszystkim!

Bogdan Bielik najchętniej cisnąłby gazetą przez pokój, ale w ostatniej chwili udaje mu się opanować, i po prostu rzuca ją obok fotela. Do „Kafla" nawet już nie zagląda — magazyn sportowy zapewne również się z nim nie pieścił. Trener polskiej reprezentacji quidditcha („Były! Już tylko były! Nie zapominaj o tym!" — karci się w myślach), jeszcze nie tak dawno uważany niemal za Boga, teraz został strącony z piedestału; zmieszany z błotem w rynsztoku.

Gdyby mógł, stroszyłby gniewnie pióra, zupełnie jak ptak, od którego wzięło się jego nazwisko (orłan nie orzeł). Sam dziwi się własnej reakcji. Przecież to nie pierwsza porażka w jego niemal czternastoletniej trenerskiej karierze — ale chyba jednak najbardziej dotkliwa. Do tego urażona duma — o zwolnieniu ze stanowiska dowiedział się przez prasę. Decyzję potwierdził zastępca prezesa związku (sam prezes „nie miał czasu" z nim porozmawiać), przelotem, na schodach. I zaraz uciekł.  
Synowie chodzą na palcach, a Basia tylko kręci głową i strategicznie wycofuje się do kuchni; z doświadczenia wie, że gdy mąż znajduje się w takim nastroju, żadne słowa pociechy czy wsparcia nie pomogą. Musi przeżuć porażkę. Dopiero, gdy burza przycichnie, będzie można podjąć próbę holowania do spokojnej przystani.  
Bogdan tonie w ponurych myślach. Nadchodzi czas gorzkiej refleksji — czy naprawdę zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy? Może jednak popełnił błąd? Może szereg błędów? Sam jest swoim najbardziej zażartym krytykiem. Bez końca analizuje każdą decyzję, podjętą przed Mistrzostwami i w trakcie samych rozgrywek, jakby odtwarzał ją na filmie.

Basia wchodzi cicho do pokoju. Podsuwa mu pasiasty kubek z czarną kawą i talerzyk z ciastem z rabarbarem (a więc to był ten smakowity zapach dopływający z kuchni). Dyskretnie usuwa z zasięgu oszczercze gazety („Boguś! Co cię napadło, żeby to czytać? Przecież nigdy tego nie robisz!" — zauważa lekko krytycznym tonem), podsuwa jakąś neutralną lekturę. Mimochodem wspomina, że może poszliby później na spacer nad morze.

Bogdan wypił kawę, zjadł ciasto, ale jakoś nie poprawia mu to humoru. Odnosi wrażenie, że nawet kwiatek na włocławkowym talerzyku kpi z niego złośliwie.  
Coś w nim pęka; jak w miotle, która po kolizji ze słupkiem obręczy przez długi czas lata bez zarzutu, ale pewnego dnia nagle zaczyna szwankować. Niewidoczne dotąd gołym okiem uszkodzenia wychodzą na jaw. Być może Bielik zaliczył o jedną kolizję za dużo. Skrzydło zostało złamane zbyt wiele razy...

Jeszcze całkiem niedawno sądził, że nie może żyć bez quidditcha.

Ale gdy go nagle porzuca, okazuje się, że było to zadziwiająco łatwe.

* * *

Nadchodzi przeddzień wyjazdu do Instytutu Durmstrangu. Kufer Bogdana, wyładowany sprzętem sportowym po brzegi, jest już spakowany. W torbie z rzeczami osobistymi brakuje tylko paru drobiazgów. Włoży je jutro rano.

Z przyjemnością zauważa, że rozpiera go energia, jakiej już od dawna nie odczuwał. Jak zawsze przed nadchodzącym wyzwaniem. I tylko jedno mąci radość. Czy jednocześnie nie zawiódł najbliższej sobie osoby?...

Zagląda do kuchni, by wypadać nastrój żony. Basia, rozłożona przy dużym stole, zajmuje się kwiatkami. Wycina przyżółkłe liście skrzydłokwiata, próbując nadać mu bardziej znośny wygląd. Dziewięć na dziesięć osób dałoby sobie z nim spokój, i zastąpiło nową rośliną. Ale nie Basia — walczy o każdą do końca. Nie zgadza się na porażki.

— Basiu? Chyba nie jesteś na mnie zła? — zagaduje Bogdan.

— A o co? — Spogląda na niego sponad kwiatka.

— O to, że wyjeżdżam.

Basia ucina sekatorem ostatni przywiędły liść, a potem przyczepia do krawędzi doniczki ozdobny klips z żółtą biedronką, patrząc krytycznym okiem na roślinę. Z biedronką czy bez, skrzydłokwiat dalej sprawia dość nędzne wrażenie. Trzeba będzie w niego jeszcze włożyć sporo pracy.

— Mhm... przecież już wszystko ustaliliśmy.

Machnięciem różdżki sprząta cały śmietnik ze stołu, a potem odsyła skrzydłokwiata na parapet okienny.

— Będę przyjeżdżał... — obiecuje Bogdan.

— Tak, ze dwa razy na miesiąc. Jak dobrze pójdzie — zauważa Basia. Wzdycha lekko i mówi: — Żona trenera quidditcha... żona marynarza. To prawie to samo... Ale mówiłam ci już — wiedziałam, na co się decyduję...

A potem podchodzi do niego i obejmuje serdecznie.

— A to za co? — Bogdan udaje zdziwienie.

— Chyba wolno mi przytulić własnego męża, nie? — mruczy Basia w jego ramię, a Bogdan nagle zdaje sobie sprawę jak strasznie będzie mu jej brakować.

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że będziesz chciał wrócić — mówi żona, patrząc mu w oczy. — Za dobrze cię znam. Zresztą, już zaczynało cię nosić... Wolałabym wprawdzie, żebyś wrócił do tego quidditcha gdzieś bliżej — napomknęła. — Ale cóż, trudno. Lepszy Durmstrang, niż na przykłada Australia...

— Do Australii się nie wybieram.

— Mam nadzieję! Chodź, napijemy się kawy. Zrobiłam ciasto.

— Z rabarbarem? — cieszy się Bogdan.

Basia śmieje się cicho.

— A skąd ja ci o tej porze roku wezmę rabarbar? Najwcześniej na wiosnę. Ale nie zwlekaj z przyjazdem aż tak długo, dobrze?...

 **Koniec**


End file.
